


Not Just Bears

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Valhalla
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: “You weren’t just hunting for a bear, than?” Eivor gasped his fingers finding the line of thick hair running across Grim’s head.
Relationships: Eivor/Grim, Male Eivor/Grim
Kudos: 33





	Not Just Bears

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Grim and I was weak. Also, not sure if he even says anything else to Eivor but hey I will write about a one scene npc. Why not.
> 
> Enjoy~

“You weren’t just hunting for a bear, than?” Eivor gasped his fingers finding the line of thick hair running across Grim’s head.

Grim sucked almost painfully at that, giving Eivor a look. Unsurprisingly the man wasn’t much for words with a cock in his mouth. And by the gods did he look _good_ with it in his mouth. Lips stretched, blue eyes narrowed in concentration and beard matted with Eivor’s precum and his own saliva.

Eivor groaned and rocked his hips, it was hard not to just face fuck the man and cum down his throat; but he was a considerate partner and they didn’t quite  _know_ eachother. For all Eivor knew the man would want to ride Eivor from the bottom and use him like one of those stone toys he had once seen in a house down south.

With a sucking sound that made Eivor’s cock twitch and throb in the cool air, Grim pulled back. Only to glare at Eivor it seemed, “Are you not a Viking?  _Fuck me_ .” And then his warm mouth was once again on Eivor.

There was no denying that request, not when Eivor wanted to do just that. His hips hurried ahead of him, thrusting deep into Grim’s mouth and he moaned in delight at the tight sensation of that throat. Each rocking movement setting one more inch into Grim’s throat and past his lips.

When the last inch went down Grim choked for a moment, eyes watering before he relaxed and his throat massaged around Eivor’s cock.

It was the damn best sensation of pleasure Eivor had ever had. His eyes rolled and he couldn’t help himself. His movements grew faster, heavier.

Not only was Grim  _taking every inch_ and  _every thrust_ but the man was riding Eivor’s leg. Which made it all the more risque, and Eivor was hardly going to refuse the man this, and in fact took pleasure in feeling the man’s cock against his  bare leg still fresh from the river wash.

In truth it felt like only seconds before Eivor felt hot fluid of Grim’s cum cover him, and Eivor looked down to see that pink head gushing against him; Eivor came, heaving for breath and grinding Grim’s mouth against him.

Grim took it without complaint, swallowing tightly around Eivor, gulping down Eivor’s cum with tight pulls.

Eivor’s roared into the heavens, and he enjoyed how hot his balls and cock felt, the surge of his seed leaving him in thick pulses. He didn’t move to take his manhood out of Grim.

Grim didn’t move either, infact nuzzling closer and inhaling Eivor’s scent. The curl of his fingers against Eivor’s thighs implied  _wait, stay_ .

“Don’t you worry. I could hardly leave a mouth such as yours.” Eivor murmured, voice hoarse and cock throbbing pleasantly.

The next swallow Grim preformed was all show and it spurred Eivor to lazily fuck against the other man.

A Good Hunt Indeed.


End file.
